


Thoughts of Winter

by Sherloqued



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: James can see beyond people's facades.





	Thoughts of Winter

"There is goodness in you." It was like an accusation. "I can see it in your eyes."

James Delaney's own eyes narrowed as he studied her face, until she looked away in refusal, not wanting him to see how disconcerting the thought was.  James could see behind the mask.

Any good in her had gone a long time ago, except for Winter.   Winter was the goodness of her, if anything was left at all.  
    
"Yes."  he said, certain.  "I see it."

 _Then I wish you couldn't._   Helga thought.  In this world, she would not survive if people could see weakness.


End file.
